The last mission
by sloanangel
Summary: SecNav made a terrible decision, he seperated the team and sent Tony and Ziva on a dangerous mission. When all hope had faded what will happen to our little family?Will they be together again or change their team forever...
1. Chapter 1

It was dark outside for two hours now, he knew that it was late and that her daughter was most probably sleeping, but he wanted to see her no matter has been a long night for him, he was getting close and he knew it. Some guys at work are behaving strangely and he knew why. All day long he had to endured this job that he didn't like, but he had to. He didn't like either the way they were living, he wanted so much to go back home with his own but he had to. Finally he was home, he has been waiting for this moment since this morning; He put his gun in the wooden safe next to the door and threw away his keys on the table. He was kinda late but he knew his wife was waiting for him.

" Honey! Where are you?"

"Upstairs with Katy."

He hushed himself upstairs then slowly opened the door. He didn't want to make any noise.

"It's ok, you can enter, she's not sleeping, looks like she was waiting for you."

His beautiful wife was sitting in a rocking chair; Katy was silently playing in her arms with some stuff animal. He came next to her and kissed both of them on the forehead. When she saw her dad, a large smile crossed her face.

"**Daddy!"**

"**Hey honey."**

He gently pull the little girl in his arms.

"She wouldn't sleep without seeing you."

"It's because she's a daddy's girl."

He began to sing a lullaby for her. Soon after, the baby went into a deep sleep. Without making noise, he placed her back in her crib. Ziva was still in the rocking chair looking at them. She was so happy to see them together. They were the two most important people in her world, but something didn't feel right, everything around them felt like a huge comedy. It's been almost two years now and all she wanted was to be with her real family. Her husband was staring at her, with a worried look on his face. She didn't seem well, her face was pale, and she seemed tired. He kneeled next to her and took her hand.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm not feeling well, I had some headaches today probably I'm too tired. You know with the school, Katy and all the stress from your job."

"I understand sweetheart but it's almost over…"

"Please promise me, that it's the last undercover mission we take. For Katy's sake."

"You know that I'll do everything to be sure that the two of you are okay."

"But if something happens to you? Those cops had already killed twelve people. It's way too dangerous even for us, plus you are alone."

"You know what to do. You take Katy and leave everything behind you. "

"I know Tony, but if something happens to you…I don't know what I'm going to do…without you…"

Tears were falling slowly on her cheeks. He wiped them with his hand.

"Don't think about things so sad. Nothing will happen."

"But I'm fed up of Andreya and Ethan Gibbs. I miss Washington, but most of all, I miss them. They don't even know for us, or for our little girl. She deserves to know her family; it's not fair for all of us. .."

"You know it was Vance's decision."

-Flashback-

__What's going on with you Tony?_

_He was trying to put some paper balls in the basket next to Ziva's desk._

__I don't like cold cases, it looks like we are wasting our time …_

__You should begin to work before Gibbs comes back._

__Stop it McGoo we have plenty of time before…_

_Suddenly Vance appeared on the top of the stairs._

__David! Dinozzo! In my office! Now!_

_They stared at each other wondering what happened; finally Ziva sent him a death glare._

__What have you done?_

__What do you mean? Why people always think I have done something wrong?_

_They both stood up and made their way to the director's office._

__Sit down please._

_They did as they've been told._

__First of all, I need your phones__._

____**Why do you need our phones?**_

_**_There is no time for that Agent David.**_

_They wanted to know why but didn't want to interrupt the director. He placed on the desk two envelopes._

__In 5 minutes, you'll go outside, a car is waiting for you._

__But we were supposed to wait for Gibbs…_

__Is it some kind of mission?_

__Ziva's right what's going on?_

__Agent Dinozzo, David, the two of you take those envelopes all the answers are in them. Now get out of here! _

_They excited the room quickly, and went into the bullpen; they grabbed theirs things without telling anything. Mc Gee was staring at them._

__What's going on?_

__We have to go, be back in a few._

__See you Probie!_

_They entered the elevator. Ziva looked at the envelope with a worried look._

__I don't like this…I have a bad feeling._

__So do I. We don't even know what's going on… Gibbs is so going to kill us!_

_One hour later, Gibbs came back with a coffee in his hand; McGee was silently working at his desk._

__McGee! Where are David and Dinozzo?_

__Dunno boss. They left one hour ago._

__What? Why?_

__They've been asked in the director's office. Then they left telling me they'll be back soon._

__Call them now!_

__On it boss!_

_ McGee took his phone and dialed Ziva and Tony's phones, but got no answer._

__I'm sorry they're not answering. Looks like their phones have been turned off._

_He rushed into the director's office two minutes later._

__WHERE ARE THEY?_

__You should calm down Gibbs and have a seat._

__Don't tell me to calm down Leon! Where are my agents?_

__I've sent them on a special mission._

__What do you mean?_

__They are going undercover._

__What kind of mission?_

__I can't tell you Gibbs I'm sorry it's classified._

__Where?_

__Gibbs…_

__How long?_

__It depends, it can take months…_

__Are you kidding me?_

__No they have no back up, there is no way to contact them. Even I don't know all the details, Secnav decided all of this._

__So you just sent them…You should have asked me._

__Listen Gibbs I can understand your concern, but David and Dinozzo are my agents, I have no need to ask you your permission. They've been chosen for this mission because they are really good and there is nothing you can do about it._

__So you're telling that my agents are somewhere in this country, we don't know where. On a dangerous mission, all by themselves, without any back up._

__Yes. For now, Agent Dorneget will be on your team. Feel free to add someone else._

__I've already got a team Leon._

__Gibbs don't make this more difficult that it already is._

_He stood up and threw his fist on the desk._

__If something happens to them…_

__Is it a threat?_

__Not yet…_

_-End of flashback-_

"We didn't even had the time to say goodbye. We were forced to do this."

"I miss them too, but you know that if it was possible to contact them, I'll do it in a minute. We can't talk to them, for our safety and theirs. Nobody can help us in this."

"What about Hetty? Maybe she can help us."

"You know the rules, we can't make contact with anybody, we have a history to stick with."

"Yeah, I know, Andreya Bernard and Ethan Gibbs, a young couple who decided to move in together here in Santa Monica, she's a French and Italian teacher, he's a successful cop. I know all by heart. Look where we are today."

"Yes we aremarried with the most beautiful baby in the world."

"Tony, you know what I mean. I love you and Katy but we have to face the truth, we are not like those kind of people, we are NCIS's agents. I have to make dinner for all your colleagues every Sunday, I have to bond with women I don't even like. I'm tired of pretending. I'm not a desperate housewife."

He kissed her softly.

"We are almost done here. I have got almost every evidence we need to make sure this traffic go down."

"I hope you're right, because I don't like this."

"For now, let's forget about all of this. It's late, we should go to bed."

"You're probably right…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone it's Sloana again with a new chapter, hope you'll enjoy it! But don't forget that reviews make me happier and make me work faster!

It was almost 4.30 when Katy's cries woke him up. Lucky for him, he was doing a nightmare. He looked at the clock, perfectly on time. Ziva didn't even move a little, she must be very tired, he thought to himself. She was always the one to be awake. Two minutes later, Katy was in his arms, smiling to him. He went downstairs, so he could bottle feed her. It didn't take her long to go back to sleep. When he returned in his room, Ziva was still sleeping. He kneeled next to her, and slowly caressed her forehead. It was slightly hot; he knew something was wrong with her. She was a ninja; normally he wouldn't be so close to her in her sleep. She would have jump to his throat with her knife. He laughed at this thought. He was really worried about his wife. He looked at his watch. He had thirty minutes to get ready for work.

He went in the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He was tired of this routine. It got him twenty minutes to get ready. He went back to his room and sat on the chair next to the bed. He just loved seeing her sleeping, she was so peaceful. When they arrived here, she was having terrible nightmares, but now it was getting better especially with Katy. She was the best thing that happened to them, she was conceived here; it was a big decision to take, he was so afraid to screw this up. But the first time he saw her, all the fear was gone. He looked at his watch; and gently caressed Ziva's hair.

"Sweetheart. Honey it's time to wake up."

She moved slowly and finally opened her eyes. She smiled to him.

"How are you this morning? Feeling better?"

"I don't think so…Still having a headache."

"You should stay here today"

"No I can't, I have this stupid meeting with the neighborhood's wives about next week's barbecue. Then I'll go to school, and just let Katy at the kindergarten."

"If you have any kind of problem, just call me."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I have to worry you are my wife. Katy woke up an hour, she was kinda hungry I gave her her bottle."

"What? She already had woken up? Why didn't I hear her cries?"

"Even the best ninja in the world have to sleep sometimes."

She laughed slightly.

"Okay thank you."

He delicately kissed her on the lips letting a big smile on her face.

"I'll call later."

"Wait…"

"What?"

She catch his hand.

"Please Tony be careful."

"Always sweetcheeks always."

Her smile faded, she didn't like him leaving every morning. When they arrived here, she wasn't sure of what would happen, but she knew it would be fine because they were together. They had been a couple for one year before coming here, and since then it has been a secret. They wanted to prove that their personal relationship didn't interfere with their work. When Tony proposed, she thought that it was the best thing that ever happened to her, but now that Katy was in their lives, she couldn't be happier. When they received the details for this mission, she had a bad feeling, indeed with Katy's birth she didn't had any time to think about it. But one month ago the feeling went back and grew stronger. Like Gibbs would have said, it was a gut feeling. Slowly she woke up and went in Katy's room, she was still sleeping. She went downstairs, had some breakfast. She didn't ate much; she couldn't bare food this morning. She was sitting there in this big kitchen looking at the picture of the team they had on the wall. She was missing them so much, she wanted so bad to call Abby when she learned she got pregnant. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Andreya, it's April. How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm fine too. I'm just calling to remind you that the meeting is in one hour in my house."

"Don't worry April I haven't forget."

"Okay then, see you in a few."

"Okay ,bye."

She hung up, she didn't like this woman. April was all she never wanted to be. She was the president of the teachers' association and a highly respected figure of the neighborhood. Really snobbish and always putting the light on herself. The one thing that Ziva hated the most about her, was that she was always sneaking around her, wanting to know everything about their family. She was married to Brett, one of Tony's coworkers, and supposedly involved in this massive evidence traffic. And she was sure that April was trying to gather information about them. She stayed a few more minutes in the kitchen, trying to get rid of her headache, and then she took a shower. When she finished, she went into Katy's room, she was awake, playing with her favorite teddy bear. She gave her a bath and prepared her for the day. She didn't like to be separated from her, but she could see her anytime she wanted because the kindergarten was in the school she was teaching in. One of the best in the country. The Saint Maria school group was practically only for gifted and rich kids so everything was made for their comfort and theirs teachers' comfort. She looked at her watch. Time to go. She took Katy and her purse, got out the house and walked to April's house which was 6 houses down the street. When she arrived, a dozen of wives were already waiting in the garden.

"Good morning Andreya. Hey you."

Katy smiled at the woman.

"Hey Connie."

"Oh my god Andy, are you okay?"

"Why?"

"You look so pale. Is it about Amelia?"

"Oh no Amelia is the sweetest child in the world. I don't sleep well these days, I don't eat much neither, I have got this terrible headache for two days. It's killing me. And you that I'm all but pleased to be here."

The two of them laughed. Connie was Andreya's only friend here; she was a teacher at Saint Maria with her and Josh's wife, one of Tony's closest colleagues who have been killed during an intervention seven months ago. Ziva was convinced that Josh was a good cop and that knew too much, that's the reason why he's been murdered. Of course, the case conclusion was an accident. But it was everything but an accident. Now Connie was living alone with her two children, Mary 14 years and Bradley 8 years old. She was the only one that Andreya liked here; she was coming sometimes with her kids at their home. She's been there for her when her husband died and now they were good friends. But Ziva was convinced that Connie knew something too because she always looked scared when April was around.

"**Hello everybody."**

April had made a noteworthy entrance as always.

"**Girls let's take a seat, it won't be long, we have all work to do."**

They all took a seat and listened to her speech. This entire masquerade lasted 30 minutes.

"**Thank you girls for your time. See you all on Saturday."**

Ziva took her purse and was leaving with Connie when April called her.

"**Andreya may I talk to you for a sec?"**

"**Of course."**

She gave Connie a look.

"**Connie can you take Kat for a moment please? I'll meet at the car."**

Connie took the girl and leaved.

"**So what do you need April? Because I'll be late for school."**

"**Don't worry it'll only take a sec. So I was wondering if we could have lunch together."**

"**Why? Do you need to talk about something special?"**

"**Yeah we want to organize a party at your house next week"**

"**We? I'm sure you mean you. Why do you always want to come into my house, I thought I made myself clear, I don't like to have people in my house."**

"**But Connie comes into your house often!"**

"**Connie is my friend, are you keeping me under surveillance?"**

"**Andreya you are paranoiac! You've been here for two years and you and Ethan don't really mix well with the community. I think it's strange, you don't want to invite people, are you hiding something?"**

"**I'm sorry April but it's with you we don't mix up! I have to go to school so if you have finished."**

"**Yeah, for now. But we'll discuss this later."**

"**No April the conversation is over."**

She left, joining Connie next to her car.

"**What does she want?"**

"**She wants to organize a party at my house, she's seriously crazy!"**

"**Are you kidding me?"**

"**Nop."**

Suddenly her phone began to rang.

"**Hey honey!"**

"**Where are you?"**

"**On my way to school with Connie. Why?"**

"**Can you come back home? Please."**

"**What's going on?"**

"**We'll talk later."**

He hung up. Connie was looking at her friend's face. She was seriously worried about her.

"**What's going on Andy?"**

"**I don't know, Ethan asked me to come back home now. It's probably nothing."**

"**Andy…you know what I have been through? Be careful with who you get angry."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I have to go. I'll tell the principal you won't be able to be here this morning. I'll call you later, okay?"**

"**Okay?"**

"**Yeah. See ya."**

She took Katy in her arms and began to walk back to her house. She was almost 2 houses down, when she stopped on her way. She felt like somebody was watching her, as always but this time she felt like they were closer than usual. She discreetly looked around her. No one. She always had a bad feeling about this. And now she was definitely sure that something was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

She opened the door carefully; Katy was sleeping in her arms. She locked the door behind her and put the keys on the table. She stayed in the lobby static.

"Ethan? Honey? Where are you?"

This silence was unusual for her, she was alert and she didn't like the feeling.

"Ethan…"

Suddenly Tony appeared, he was holding his gun.

"What's going on?"

"We are never too careful."

He put his gun back into his holster and took Katy in his arms, holding her close.

"Tony…something is wrong?"

"They've been threaten me for two weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"About three weeks ago Brett asked me to come with his group for a simple robbery; it was weird because they never asked me before. I knew it was a trap. When we arrived the two robbers were still there. I stayed in the back, I heard gunshots, one of our men was down. I was hidden behind a door. I heard Brett saying that it wasn't the good one to one of the robbers then they ran away. I took a few minutes then I came into the room. Brett yelled at me and asked me where I was. I told him I heard some noises n the other room so I went to check. After the EMT came for Smith, we all got back to the police precinct. And since then I have been receiving threats. Two days ago my four tires had been slashed and with a "You're next!" on the windshield."

"And you're telling me this only now! Are you mad?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Our lives are in danger now. Did you think about this?"

"I know but I was so close."

"What do you mean yesterday I was able to hack Brett's computer…"

"What? Seriously? McGee would be so proud of you."

This thought made her sad for a moment. Tony caressed her cheek softly.

"What did you found in Brett's computer?"

"Transactions, proofs of embezzlement and a lot of other things. Even the evidences about Josh's murder and the others."

"I had the feeling that somebody was following me for some days."

"So do I."

"And April is acting weirder than usual."

"What do you mean?"

"She asked me to organize a party in our house next week. I said no, and she answered me that we've **been here for two years and you that we don't really mix well with the community. She thinks we're strange because we don't invite people except Connie and that we're hiding something."**

"**She is working with Brett. She wants to come here to find something to confirm Brett's suspicions."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Her name is often quoted in his reports."**

"**Where did you hide them?" **

"**I sent them to my old mail box!"**

"That's wonderful, it means that we are going back home?"

"Yes."

She hugged him overwhelmed with joy. Finally her family will meet Katy and learn about their happiness.

"When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Wow it's pretty quick!"

"We are in danger here."

"What about Connie and the kids?"

"We'll talk to her tonight? She has to come with us."

"Okay…I'll begin to pack our personal things and Katy's stuffs."

They didn't had a lot of things except for Katy's things, all came with the house. The clothes, the furniture, the cars everything. All she cared about here would fit probably in one big bag. She was so happy to leave here; she was missing them so much. She looked at Tony who was now playing with a fully awake Katy. She smiled, even though sometimes it was so hard, he was always here for her. Packing didn't took long except for Katy's clothes. They were lunching when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?"

"April."

Ziva was already exasperated; she hated that girl even more now she knew what she did to Connie's husband. She slowly opened the door.

"Yes April what do you need?"

"I wanted to apologize about this morning, I was a bit rude."

She looked at the boxes in the lobby.

"Are you leaving?"

"God no those are Katy's old clothes we are putting them in the basement to make some room."

"Why don't you give those?"

"Katy is our first, we care very much about those things."

"Okay I see."

"Did you need anything else?"

"What about drink?"

"Actually Ethan and I are having lunch so…"

"Oh okay so I'll see later."

"Right."

She closed and was very proud of herself, if she was back in DC, she would have kicked her ass in a second. She went back in the kitchen. Tony was still eating.

"Who was it?"

"April."

"What a leech! Don't worry about her; soon she'll be in prison with her husband.

They finished their lunch and Tony went to take a nap with Katy. Her phone rang.

"Hey Connie!"

"Andreya! I was worried about you. Everything is fine?"

"It's okay, don't worry."

"Thank God."

"So at what time will you finish?"

"In two hours."

"Okay. Can you come at my house after? Please?"

"Something definitely happened! What is it?"

"No, don't worry Connie, I just need to see you that's all friendship is about right?"

"Yes. So I'll see you then!"

"Okay bye."

She didn't want to tell her the truth, you never know with phones. She decided it was a great time for a run. She went into her bedroom to change clothes. Tony was still sleeping, she softly touched his hair.

"Honey?"

"Hum."

"I'm going for a run."

"Okay but Zee be careful please."

"Always."

There was a park close to their home, where she has her habits. She put her MP3 on and began to run. She has always liked the sensation, she used to do it by dawn but with Katy it was nearly impossible now. She had been running for two hours when she stopped, exhausted. She was alone, and she had that feeling back. She decided to go back home as quickly as possible. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the man who arrived behind her. All she felt was a sharp pain and then her world went dark.

_Thank you to all my followers and those who reviewed me! I'm French so I'm sorry if I made mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, thanks for all those who follow my story, this chapter is much longer than usual!Enjoy!**_

He ran through the doors pushing everything on his way and went directly to the entrance's desk.

"Where is Andreya Gibbs?"

"Sir, please calm down."

"No, you don't understand…"

Connie was following him with Katy in her arms.

"I'm sorry but do you know where Andreya Gibbs is? He is her husband."

"**It's okay. **She is on the third floor. Examination room number 4"

"Okay, thank you."

Two minutes later, he was in the waiting room, pacing around the room. Connie was sitting with Katy in her arms. They were both thinking in silence about what had just happened. He suddenly stopped walking focusing on Katy, he didn't want to think about the possibilities because all the scenarios he could imagine involved the death of Ziva. If Gibbs was there, he would have slapped him so hard, it would have helped him. Connie recognized the look on his face, she's been there before, Ethan and Andreya has been here for her when her husband died. They waited for 20 more minutes when the doctor finally came.

"Are you with Andreya Gibbs?"

"Yes. How is she?"

"For now, she's angry at the nurses because they won't let her go. We did some scan, it's just a simple concussion but I have run some tests just to be sure, we are waiting for the results."

"Is she going to be fine?"

"Like I told you it's only a concussion that's all I can say until I get the results."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, she is in the room 302."

"Thank you."

The doctor left. Connie wasn't sure about what to say.

"**What the hell happened Ethan?"**

"**I don't know, they just found her in the park lying unconscious."**

"**I have warned you…"**

"**Listen **Connie for now can you take care of Katy for me please, so I can go see Andy? We'll talk about this after. The three of us. "

"Of course, dear."

He went to Ziva's room. He knew that she was fine but he couldn't help and think about what could have happened. When he entered the room, she was sitting on the bed cursing in Hebrew at some nurse. He smiled, that was exactly the kind of thing he liked about her.

"**Would leave that poor nurse alone please?"**

"**Finally, you're here! Can you tell her that I don't need IV lines please? It's just a bump on my head; I've been through a lot worse."**

"**I know…"**

He had that look on his face and she knew he was thinking about all the times she almost got herself killed.

"**I'm sorry but please can you tell her?"**

"**Excuse me Nurse…"**

He came closer to see the name on her badge.

"**I'm sorry Nurse Breen, I know my wife can be sometimes very rude but can you leave her alone please? She really doesn't need an IV."**

"**But the doctor said her stats weren't so good, she needs to be rehydrated."**

"**Oh I see! You didn't tell me this. Now stop being a child and let the poor woman do her job."**

She crossed her arms and began to sulk, letting the nurse do her job. He was staring at her, telling to himself how beautiful she was even when she had this pout on her face. He has always been in love with her since the beginning but it was never the good time. Kate's death, Jenny's death, Franks' death, Jeanne, Ray so many obstacles.

"Ethan?"

"**Yes?"**

"**Where is Katy?"**

"**In the hallway with Connie. Do you want to see her?"**

"**Not now. Let's wait she finishes with this damn IV."**

It took her 10 more minutes to finish and leave the room. He sat on the bed next to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"What happened?"

"You tell me."

"I was jogging, I stopped because I felt something was wrong and then the pain and the dark."

"We have to leave tonight. As soon as we're out from here, we talk with Connie and both our families leave."

She nodded; she knew they were in danger.

"So what about your stats?"

"The doctor told me that I was dehydrated."

"That's all?"

«I told you I wasn't feeling right these days. I have lost appetite."

"Let's wait for the results. But I'm sure it's nothing."

"Tony, there is a difference between what you want and what's real…"

"Yes, I'm a dreamer so what? It's called hope."

"I know…"

"You're supposed to be the strongest one."

"I'm tired that's all. Can you tell Connie to come?"

Two minutes later Connie was in the room. She delicately put Katy in her mother's arms, the little girl was sleeping. She cuddled instantly at her touch.

"Do you feel better my dear?"

"I don't really know, for now all I want is sleep I think."

"So I let you rest, call me if you need anything."

"Connie wait, we have to talk and it's rather urgent."

Tony closed the door so no one could enter, and verified that nobody could hear them.

"We cannot talk right now but all you need to know is your family is in danger. You have to leave tonight with us."

"What?"

"I don't want you to panic. Do you trust us?"

"Yes."

"So pack all your personal stuff and we'll come after I'm discharged. Look normal and tell nobody."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you for all Connie."

"You're very much welcome."

After she left, Tony took a chair and placed next to the bed.

"Do you think they miss us?"

"I'm sure Abby is devastated."

_-Flashback-_

_"Hi Timmy how are you today?"_

_She kissed him on the cheek._

_"I think there is something wrong…"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Tony and Ziva are unreachable. Gibbs is in Vance's office. Something is definitely going wrong."_

_"Ok now you're scaring me. What do you mean by unreachable?"_

_"One hour ago they've been called in Vance's office, ten minutes later they were gone. I tried their cell phones, they've been disconnected. I told Gibbs and he ran in Vance's office. I don't like that."_

_"I'm sure it's nothing…right Timmy?"_

_"I can't tell Abby, but all of this is strange. They said they were coming back, but there still no sign."_

_"Thanks you Abbs but I've already done that. Disconnected. Both."_

_"Are you sure they're out the building?"_

_"Abby I'm not blind or fool. I saw them. "_

_She sat on Tim's desk, lost in her thoughts. She was thinking like Timmy, something was wrong. They would never disobey Gibbs's order, and left without telling him. She didn't like that. A few minutes later Gibbs went downstairs and she saw the answer in his eyes. Something had happened… He came in the bullpen and hugged her. He whispered slowly in her ear and she began to cry._

_-End of flashback-_

A little knock on the door got him out of his thoughts.

"**Hey doctor **so…is it bad?"

"**You are both okay. Only dehydrated."**

"**Hum excuse me… but… what do you mean by both?"**

"**Your baby and you."**

They looked at each other; they were so surprised they didn't know how to react. He took his hand and smiled. He kissed her softly on the forehead. She was still speechless.

"Really?"

"Yes, about 14 weeks I say."

"But I didn't notice anything."

"It happens sometimes, but now that you know, it will start to show. All you need is to rest and eat more. I'll prepare the papers so you can leave, and prescribe you some vitamins. But you'll have to take an appointment with your gynecologist asap."

"Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome."

He went out the room. Ziva stared at her belly, and began to rub it.

"Another baby. I was thinking about all the bad possibilities, but a baby…It's wonderful Ziva."

"I'm happy too about this new life in me…"

"But it would have been better if we were back home. Zee…I promise this baby will be born with all his family around."

"I hope Tony. But what Gibbs is going to say?"

"Seriously Dinozzo, I let the two of you alone and you break all the rules. Are you kidding me? Two babies and a marriage! And then he would slap me so hard, I'm already feeling the pain."

She began to laugh.

"But you know that he'll be happy, he will have two grandchildren to spoil."

"We will see them soon enough, don't worry."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, thanks for all those who follow my story, this chapter is about the team, hope you'll enjoy it!**_

No music. That's the first thing he notices as usual. Since that day everything was always silent. Everyone had their own way to cope he told himself. She was working on her computer so absent-mindedly, she didn't even notice him. He slowly approached her. Her desk was filled with happy photos of the team, but most of them had Tony and Ziva on it.

"**Hey Abs!"**

She looked at him in the eyes, she was obviously crying.

"**What's going Abs?"**

"**I have dreamt about them last night. They were killed…"**

She jumped from her seat and collapsed in the young man's arms.

"**Abby, it was only a dream. I know that wherever they are, they're surely safe…"**

"**You don't know that!"**

"**You don't have to worry. They have each other's back."**

"**I have to worry… they are our family and we cannot protect them."**

He tightened his grip around her. She was glad he was still there with her. Gibbs has been a support too, but there was something wrong with him, like he was hiding something. At first they had tried to find them to make sure they were okay but then Gibbs decided differently.

_-Flashback-_

_Dorneget has been with the team for two weeks now, and he wasn't getting use to be so often with Gibbs. Mc Gee was always making fun of him because of his attitude when he was there. They were both discussing a case when an overexcited Abby entered the bullpen. Gibbs was silently typing at his desk._

"_**Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"**_

"_**Yes Abs? What do you got?"**_

"_**I may have a lead!"**_

"_**About our dead sergeant?"**_

_She stopped abruptly in front of him._

"_**No…"**_

"_**Abs, we will talk about this later okay?"**_

"_**But you told me that if I had anything new…"**_

"_**Abby do you have anything about our case."**_

"_**I need McGee to help me with a hard drive."**_

"_**McGee, go!"**_

_McGee stood up and followed the girl to the lab._

"_**What is going on with him?"**_

"_**I don't know.**_

"_**Suddenly Tony and Ziva aren't our priority anymore!"**_

"_**You know Gibbs, surely he has his motives."**_

"_**Yeah, he's hiding something and I'm going to find what."**_

_Five hours passed before Abby could talk to Gibbs alone. He has come to her lab for some intel on the case._

"_**What's going on Gibbs?"**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**They are not our priorities anymore?"**_

"_**It's not that."**_

"_**So what? We have to know where they are so we can help them if they need us, or if they're in danger!"**_

"_**Abby… you have to stop looking for them."**_

"_**You know where they are!"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**So I won't stop."**_

"_**You are putting them in danger. You can blow their cover. They are fine; I have someone watching over them."**_

"_**Are you sure they're fine?"**_

"_**It's someone I trust."**_

_He gave her a look that meant all she needed to know. She hugged him._

"_**Will they come home soon?"**_

"_**I don't know Abs. I hope."**_

_-End of flashback-_

Gibbs was sitting at his desk; he was looking at Tony and Ziva's empty chairs. It has been two years now, he had been angry at Vance first but then he had a discussion with someone that calmed some of his fears down.

_Flashback._

_The day had been rough. He had a violent argument with Vance about Tony and Ziva again. Abby was always crying and Tim was kinda lost. After all they've been through, there was always something else. He checked his clock. It was time to go home, he needed some time alone to think about the situation and how to get his agents back. No his children back. He was the last one to leave the office. 20 minutes later he was in his basement working on his new project. Everything was calm and silent when he heard footsteps upstairs. He looked up and smiled._

"_**Henrietta."**_

"_**Jethro."**_

"_**What a surprise! What are you doing here?"**_

"_**I thought it was my duty to come here and talk to you in person."**_

"_**What's going on?"**_

"_**I brought you this old French whisky."**_

"_**Thanks."**_

_She put the bottle on the table and sat. Gibbs stood up to pick two glasses that were filled with nails then sat too._

"_**So?"**_

"_**It's about Tony and Ziva."**_

"_**You know where they are, right?"**_

"_**I was the one who set their cover."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Secnav asked me."**_

"_**But why it wasn't one of yours? Your team is specialized in undercover operations."**_

"_**Miss Blye and Mister Deeks are already undercover for another mission."**_

"_**Where are they, Henrietta?"**_

"_**I can't tell you Jethro, I'm sorry. But I wanted to reassure you, I know how much they mean to you…I know you love them like your children. I have the same feeling about my team, but this mission is way too dangerous, we can't make contact with them in no case, if we don't want to blow their cover up."**_

"_**That's your way to reassure me?"**_

"_**I'll keep an eye on them, if something happens you'll be the first one I'll notice."**_

"_**You don't understand Henrietta; I don't want something happening to them."**_

_She nodded softly._

"_**By the way, someone gave me this for you."**_

_She put her hand in her pocket and took out something that she gave to Gibbs. It was Ziva's Star of David with a little note._

"_**She never leaves this."**_

"_**She wanted you to have this, you know when they arrived, they were most worried about the fact that they couldn't talk to you. Mr. Dinozzo was talking about head slap."**_

_Gibbs laughed slightly._

"_**Take care of them for me."**_

"_**I will."**_

_She stood up and left. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand._

_-Don't worry, we are coming back home soon. Z-_

_-End of flashback-_

He was completely day-dreaming when his cell phone rang.

"**Gibbs."**

"**Jethro. It's Henrietta. We have a situation here."**

"**I'm leaving right now."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. To all who are following me and reviewing this story a huge thank you. I hope you'll like this one. Enjoy!**

She had been discharged 20 minutes ago. Tony was silently driving and Katy was taking a nap. She glanced at her little girl. Her little angel. She was slowly rubbing her belly still thinking about what the doctor had said. Another baby. She was happy but she couldn't let her happiness explode. She knew perfectly that they were in danger. Someone had attacked her this morning; it was a message that was sent to them. Besides she had noticed the black SUV three cars behind them since the hospital. Tony saw her anxiety. He caressed her hand.

"**Have you noticed?"**

"**Since the hospital."**

"**Me too. We need to think about a plan, Tony."**

"**I know."**

"**We have to think about Katy first."**

"**When we arrive, we take our weapons and we load the car as fast as we can. Then we go to Connie's house."**

"**We can come later for our stuff, when we are safe. We should go to Connie right away. She's already waiting for us. Have you got Katy's bag?"**

"**Yeah, and I have three guns and one of your knives in the back."**

"**Perfect."**

They arrived a few minutes later at Connie's house. Tony took Katy and her bag. He knew Ziva wasn't feeling right and he had the same feeling about this whole thing. Ziva knocked on Connie's door. Bradley opened it. When he saw the woman he hugged her tight.

"**Auntie Andy. I have missed you!"**

"**I have missed you too honey. Is your mom there?"**

"**Yes, she is packing our things; we are going for a trip. Mom! Auntie Andy and Uncle Ethan are there. Come in."**

They both entered the house and went in the living room. Connie was going downstairs with two big suitcases followed by Marie.

"**Andy! Ethan! Thank god you alright. What happened? And what's going on? What the doctor said?"***

"**Calm down Connie, please."**

Mare helped her mother with the suitcases then went to kiss Ziva and Tony.

"**Do you want me to take care of Katy? I know mom and you need to talk."**

"**Oh thanks you Marie, it's her lunchtime."**

"**No problem, auntie."**

She kissed the teenager on the forehead, and Tony gave her Katy who was pleased to see the young girl.

"**Come on Bradley, the adults need to talk. Go upstairs and do a bag with the toys you will need for the trip."**

"**Okay Marie, but after that, can I help you with Katy?"**

"**Yes."**

The little boy ran upstairs leaving the three adults alone. Tony noticed Ziva was too pale. If they weren't in danger, he wouldn't have let her leave the hospital. He helped her sit on the couch.

"**Andreya are you okay?"**

"**Just a little dizzy, nothing bad."**

"**What the doctor said?"**

"**A slight concussion."**

"**That's all?"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**She's also dehydrated."**

Connie stood up, went in the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

"**Thank you Connie."**

"**You're welcome. So?"**

"**Marie knows something's up right?"**

"**You know her, she's the smartest here."**

They slightly laughed.

"**More seriously we have something to tell you. "**

"**Yeah but before that, you need to know and to remind that you are our friend and always will be. We consider you and the children as our family."**

"**I know that already… but what's going on? Why do we need to go? Is it about April and her husband?"**

"**Mostly because of them. But it's not all…"**

"**Our real names aren't Andreya and Ethan Gibbs."**

"**What?"**

"**We are NCIS agents; we came here because of an undercover mission. We've heard about some shady cops and mysterious deaths."**

"**What? But who are you?"**

"**I'm Ziva David and my husband's real name is Tony Dinozzo."**

"**But Connie that doesn't change anything between us, those are just names. We still the same, but with more exciting job…"**

She stood up suddenly and began to walk around the living room. She was shocked by the news. She considered them as her best friends and now they were telling her that they were not who she thought they were. Her head was hurting. She needed some fresh air. She stared at Ziva and saw the concern on her face. She was a rational person, if Andreya or Ziva or whatever was telling her all of this, it was because she knew she could be trusted. She sat back and stared at them. She needed to know.

"**Do you know who killed my husband?"**

"**Brett did. And I have the whole evidences. That's the reason why we are all in danger. Brett wasn't alone, he discovered I knew. We have to leave right now. To a safer place."**

"**Will they pay for it?"**

"**I promise you."**

"**So what's the plan?"**

"**In less than 20 minutes, we will leave first and then you will follow. Always keep at least three cars between us okay? We're heading to the Navy Airport. But first of all, I need you to do something for me."**

"**Yes. What is it?"**

"**I want you to take Katy with you. I don't want anything happening to her."**

"**Ziva's right. Someone attacked her this morning, they know something, and they will come after us. So if something happens to us on the road, you keep driving. Okay? You don't look back; you don't stop until the Navy Airport…"**

"**But what about you?"**

"**We're trained agents; we know how to take care of ourselves."**

"**You will need this."**

Connie looked at Ziva, who gave her her NCIS badge, a few letters and a white little card.

"**If you arrive there before us or…without us, show them my badge and the card. Then call the number and explain the situation. Those letters are for our family, just in case."**

"**We should go now. Are all your things ready?"**

"**Let me check with the kids."**

"**Connie I know that it's a lot to take in once…but soon all of this will be over."**

She nodded and went in the kitchen. She came back a few seconds later.

"**All is set; I just have to put the last boxes in the car."**

"**Is it in the garage?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**I'll do it."**

Tony stood up and left the two girls alone.

"**So how should I call you?"**

"**It doesn't matter; you can keep calling me Andy if you want."**

"**Okay. Are you sure everything's alright?"**

"**I'm pregnant."**

"**Oh my god congratulations!"**

She hugged her friend tightly.

"**But you don't look happy."**

"**I am. I will celebrate when we'll be safe. Connie; in the letters I gave you some are for Katy…"**

"**Everything is going to be fine…"**

Tony entered the room with Katy in his arms, followed by Marie and Brad.

"**We should go now."**

"**Okay ."**

"**Uncle Ethan you are coming with us on holiday! That's so cool."**

"**Marie, take your brother and go in the car please."**

"**You've heard mom!"**

Tony kissed Katy on the forehead. Somewhere deep inside he knew something will go wrong. He didn't want to leave his daughter but he was capable of anything to keep her safe. He then gave her to Ziva. The little girl cuddled her head in the woman's neck. She had a bad feeling all along and now it was getting worse. Her eyes became wet. She hugged the little thing in her arms a last time and Connie took her, seeing her friend wouldn't do it alone.

"**Come on Zee. We have to go."**

The little girl began to cry, her screams was aching their hearts. Ziva came next to her and whispered in her ears. She calmed down a little bit and Connie took her away.

"**Take care of our little girl."**

"**Take care of yourself, see you in 30 minutes."**

They went outside and got in their car. Tony began to drive; Connie got out the garage and followed them carefully. It had been fifteen minutes now than they had leaved her house, everything seemed fine. Out of nowhere a black SUV passed her quickly on the highway. The driver was speeding and trying to pass as well the other cars before her. A man pulled his head through the window and began to shoot at Tony and Ziva's car. Ziva replied with her gun while Tony was trying to leave them behind. Connie was panicked but tried to stay focused. Some cars in front of her panicked as well and provoked some accidents. Connie was slaloming behind them. Bradley was screaming and Marie was freaked out.

"**Tony we need to speed up a little bit."**

"**I know honey. Did you hurt one of them?"**

"**Yes. One of those who were shooting."**

"**Great. One less."**

Suddenly one of the bullet hit Tony in the shoulder, destabilizing him. Ziva began to scream. He lost the control of the car, sending them after rolling over twice off the road. Connie muffled a scream watching her two best friends' car get wrecked. Marie screamed in shock. Brad and Katy were both crying.

"**Mommy oh my god, we need to stop."**

She looked at her daughter. She knew something like that might happen today and she reminded what Ziva had said.

"**I'm sorry honey we can't."**

Four cars before them was lying her friends' car, she began to cry. Abruptly the black SUV stopped next to them, two men got out taking Tony out of the car, bleeding, and then they got back in the SUV with him and left.

"**Mom, stop! Stop the car! STOP THE CAR NOW!"**

"**WE CAN'T!... I'm sorry Marie but we can't."**

"**Auntie is still in there, you can't do that!"**

Connie passed the car without stopping hers. Marie was hysterical, screaming her to stop. She wanted so bad to help her friend but she knew they weren't safe for now. So she kept driving, after a few minutes, the car was deadly silent. Marie seemed catatonic, her head resting on the window. Brad was silent but fear was writing all over her face. Katy knew something was wrong, so she observed in silence. Tears were falling slowly on Connie's cheeks. In less than 5 minutes they will all be safe; and she will keep her promise. They arrived at the Navy airport, as Ziva told her, they got in. As soon as she was sure everyone was safe, she took the little card out of her pocket and called the number.

"**Hello."**

"**Are you Henrietta Lange?"**

**That's it for this week. Hope you liked it, anyway hate it, love it but review it. And see you soon! By the way the next chapter will be on the NCIS: LA team and Gibb's arrival in LA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry that not a lot of people liked my previous chapter, hope you'll like this one!**

Hetty's whistle made them all jump. It was very unusual of her to do this. The four of them looked at her with surprise and apprehension.

"**There is an emergency in OPS now."**

The team rushed upstairs following Hetty.

"**So what's going Hetty?"**

"**You'll see in a few seconds. Mr. Beale please."**

"**Okay, one hour ago a black SUV began a wild chase around town causing a few car accidents. Their target was this car. They fired at them and the occupants fired back. But then the driver lost control and ended off the road."**

They all looked at the video playing on the big screen. Tony was being dragged out the car and Ziva's lifeless body a few feet away.

"**Is that Agent Dinozzo and Agent David?"**

"**Yes mister Callen."**

Kensi put her hand on her mouth repressing a scream. All of them had shocked expression on their faces.

"**Is….is she dead?"**

"**What happened to them?"**

"**That's what we are going to find. Special Agent Gibbs will be here in less than 4 hours and will want some answers. Mister Deeks and miss Blye will you please go to the Cedar Sinai, Agent David has been admitted there under the name of Andreya Gibbs. Misters Callen and Hannah I need you to go to the crime scene. Mister Beale we have to find where the kidnappers are, I need to put a BOLO on the SUV, and track him with the city's surveillance cams."**

"**What were they doing here? Why we didn't knew about their presence here?"**

"**We'll discuss this later Agent Callen…for now we need to find Special Agent Dinozzo and to take care of Agent David. Time is against us."**

"**Okay."**

They all leaved the OPS.

"**Miss Jones. I need you for a special mission."**

Callen and Hannah arrived fast at the crime scene. There were already a lot of cops and paramedics on the site due to the huge mess that was caused.

"**Why do you think they were here? Gibbs' team is very close to us, it's weird that we didn't knew about this op"**

"**Maybe it wasn't an op. Maybe the two of them had some problems with some bad guys."**

"**I doubt that… I think it's bigger than this. They don't come often in LA except when we need them, or for special mission."**

They had arrived next to the car.

"**It seems that Dinozzo has been shot, look there is blood and a hole, just here in the driver's seat. Callen are you listening to me?"**

He wasn't listening to his partner; he was horrified to see all the blood that was in the car. It was always difficult when it was someone of their own. But here it was different for him; he was very close to Gibbs' team. Tony and Ziva had always been kind to him, and he considered them as his friends. And seeing the state the car was in, he feared for them.

"**Callen, do you hear me?"**

"**Hum…yeah."**

"**There is nothing we can do here. There is nothing left. The crime scene unit had done their job. We should go back to OPS."**

"**Yeah…I need to talk to Hetty, let's go."**

Kensi and Deems had arrived quickly at the hospital. She had been silent during the whole ride and he knew that was very unlike her. He knew why, Kensi and Ziva had been undercover together for a joint operation and since then they had been friends.

"**Excuse me, I'm looking for Andreya Gibbs, she was in her car accident one hour ago."**

"**I'm sorry but she's still in surgery."**

"**I just want to know how she is…"**

"**I was there when she arrived…all I can say is that…it was bad. I'm sorry. But you can wait for the doctor in the waiting room on the third floor."**

"**Thank you."**

They took the elevator to the third floor, and they waited. They were surprised to see Nell arriving fifteen minutes later with a baby girl in her arms followed by a teenager.

"**Nell! What are you doing here?"**

"**Who are they?"**

"**Hetty sent me here. This cute little girl sleeping in my arms is Katy… Tony and Ziva's daughter…"**

"**And I'm Marie, Andy's niece… kinda."**

"**Andy?"**

"**Andreya. Ziva's name undercover."**

"**Okay."**

"**Hetty asked me to bring you Katy, so Ziva could see her when she's awake."**

Kensi's face saddened. Tears were forming in her eyes. She was looking at this little girl who was maybe already orphan by now. She needed to breathe, she whispered a sorry, and went away. Nell wanted to stop her, but Deeks touched her arm, and she understood.

"**Let's give her some time. So… Mary, right? My name is Marty Deeks, and my partner who just left's name is Kensi Blye."**

"**Nice to meet you. Well, you know what I mean under the circumstances. Are you a friend of Auntie Andy…I mean Ziva and Uncle Tony."**

"**Yeah, we work together. Excuse Kensi, she doesn't have a lot of friends and Ziva is one of the closest."**

"**It's okay. I understand. I know what it feels like."**

"**I'm sorry to interrupt you both, but I have to go back to OPS."**

"**Okay."**

Deeks took Katy in his arms softly, and Mary her bag.

"**Thanks, call me if something happens."**

And she left them.

Kensi knew she shouldn't have run like that. She had to walk until she found somewhere silent. She knew she had to pull herself together but she needed some time. Ziva, even if they where miles away, was there when she needed to talk. She had to face the truth, maybe her friend we die today. She shouldn't have reacted like that. She decided she would take 10 min to think and then she shall come back in the waiting room.

Deeks always had the touch with kids. It wasn't afraid to ask have Katy in his arms, but he was concerned about his partner. Kensi had never been the sensitive kind. He was looking at the legal girl, and thought about what Tony and Ziva had been through. It is always difficult when you are in love with your partner. He sure knew. He had been in love with Kensi for a long time now. But with their work, it was impossible. He had always wanted the family scheme, married with kids, happy. But their line of duty was way too dangerous. And witnessing what happened today was comforting him in the idea.

"**So, where are your parents?"**

"**My dad died last year, he was working with Tony as a policeman. Now there is only the three of us. Mom, Brad and me."**

"**And where is she now?"**

"**At your boat shed, she is been interrogated by some of your colleagues about what happened today."**

"**You were there?"**

"**We were following them, when people in a black SUV began to shoot at them. And you know the rest."**

She finally decided to return to his partner after a few moments. She had taken the time to think about the situation. When she arrived, she was surprised to see her partner with a baby in his arms. The girl, who had accompanied Nell, was sitting by his side. Katy was still asleep. She walked slowly without making too much noise.

**«Sorry I ran like that. »**

**"It doesn't matter. I know you needed time. I present you Mary; she is so to speak the niece of Tony and Ziva. "**

**«Hi. »**

**«Hi, my name is Kensi. »**

**"Yes, Deeks explained the situation. »**

**"She was just telling me what happened this morning ..."**

**"Yes, we saw everything. I was not even aware of the true nature of Tony and Ziva at this time. To me, they are my uncle and Aunt Ethan and Andy. "**

**"I'm sorry you had to endure that ... But you know Ziva is a fighter. I'm sure everything will go well and we'll find Tony unharmed. "**

**«I hope so too. »**

**"So, this little darling is called Katy, isn't she? »**

**«Yes that's right, and she will soon be two years old. »**

Marie continued to talk about their lives over the past two years. The arrival of Ethan and Andreya, their marriage , the death of his father , the arrival of Katy and her understanding about what happened this morning. Katy was recently awakened when the doctor who took care of her mother came to them. In the expression of his face, Kensi and Deeks had realized that something was wrong.

**«Are you the family of Mrs. Gibbs? »**

**"Yes. Tell us doctor. Is she okay? "**

**«When she arrived, she suffered from several external and internal injuries, more or less important. Following the accident, she was ejected through the windshield that was already in pieces before impact. She had already lost a lot of blood. She was led to the OR directly. We were able to stop the internal bleeding and suturing her multiple external injuries, she has several broken ribs and a broken leg and wrist. Unfortunately due to the important head injury, there was nothing we could have done. .. She is in a coma. I'm sorry. "**

**«In a coma? Is there a chance she can come back? "**

**"I must admit that when she arrived here, we did not give her many chances, but she and her baby survived the operation and it is a miracle in itself. »**

**"She's pregnant? »**

**"Yes, about three months. For now we have to wait, she remains in critical condition though. The next 48 hours will be decisive. I have to go take care of other patients but do not hesitate to beep me if needed. "**

**"Thank you doctor. »**

He went away leaving them think about what he had said. Mary was devastated, crying, she took refuge in Kensi's arms who was surprised of this sudden embrace. Kensi was also scared but tried not to show it.

**«Do not worry Mary; I 'm sure everything will be fine. Ziva and her baby will be fine. "**

**«Kens is right, I'm going to call Hetty to inform her. »**

As for the boys, they had just arrived at the headquarters. Callen directly went to Hetty's bureau but was surprised to find Nell.

**«Nell? Where is Hetty? I need to talk to her and it is rather urgent. "**

**"I'm sorry Callen, but you'll have to wait, Hetty went to the airport for Special Agent Gibbs. »**

The plane had landed on the tarmac, Hetty was anxious but mostly saddened by not being able to keep the promise she had made to her longtime friend. In a few moments he will be there and she will have to explain that those he considers his children are in danger. A few minutes later, he walked towards her. On his face, she could see the fatigue and the anxiety.

**«Hetty. »**

**«Jethro. »**

**"Where are they? »**

**"You will know soon. »**


End file.
